The invention relates to a continuous casting plant with a guiding means for the strand comprising supporting and guiding rollers, which guiding means is suspendible in a supporting steel structure.
In known constructions the strand guiding section following the mould, which section can contain a straight guiding path or a guiding path following a transition curve, is either rigidly connected to the supporting steel structure or is suspended in hooks of the structure and fixed by means of screws. The rigid connection has the disadvantage that it is statically undefined and that during disturbances leading to an interruption of the casting, uncontrollable forces and moments are introduced into the supporting steel structure. This is especially the case when the drivers vigorously move a strand stuck in the strand guide to and fro. The suspension with hooks and an additional screw connection at the steel structure have also proved to be unsatisfactory for the same reasons, i.e. because of undefined forces and tensile moments that occur during the to-and-fro movement of a strand piece that is to be extracted. The forces that occur can be statically determined; however, the strand guiding means is not reliably secured against being lifted out of the hooks.